Videl and the Mind Bind of Guldo/Transcript
*Videl: "So who are you?" *Guldo: "My name is Guldo of the Ginyu Force!" *(Guldo doing his pose) *Guldo: "Beware of the mighty Guldo!" *(Videl was speechless, confused, and a sweat drop appears on top of her head) *Videl: "His pose is worst than Gohan's." *Guldo: "Why don't we fight now?" *(Guldo doing a fighting stance) *Videl: "Yes, I need to stretch out my legs." *(Videl doing a fighting stance) *(Videl flies up into the air and heads straight towards Guldo) *Guldo: "Hehe! Time Freeze!" *(Guldo holds his breath and see that everything around is frozen, including Videl) *Guldo: (in thought) "Excellent, it worked. There she is!" *(Guldo was prepared to attack Videl) *Guldo: (in thought) Now I got you! *(Guldo runs out of breath) *Guldo: (in thought) Oh no! I'm running out of breath! *(Guldo releases his breath, freeing Videl from his "Time Freeze" technique) *Videl: Uh What? *Guldo: Uh oh! *(Videl charges at Guldo) *(Guldo vanishes in a flash) *Videl: Where did he go? *(Guldo appears from behind Videl and puts her in a Full Nelson) *Videl: (Struggles) Let go of me! *Guldo: Hahahahaha! Looks like you're trapped! *Videl: I don't think so! *(Videl gives Guldo a headbutt, causing him to release her) *Videl: You're going to pay for that! *Guldo: Uh oh! *(Videl keeps on trying to punch and kick Guldo, but he dodges Videl's attacks) *(Videl charges up two balls of Ki in her hands) *Videl: My turn! *Guldo: Oh come on! *(Videl throws the Ki balls at Guldo) *Guldo: Time Freeze! *(Guldo stops time again) *Guldo: (In thought) That was a close one, where time to-- *(Guldo see that Videl has disappeared) *Guldo: (In thought) Where did she go? *(Guldo then turns around and see Videl right behind him) *Guldo: (In thought) Oh snap! She's behind me? I better hide. *(Guldo runs to a rock and hides behind it, but he couldn't hold his breath) *Guldo: (In thought) Oh, come on! Can't hold breath much longer. *(Guldo releases his breath, unfreezing time) *Videl: Uh, what? *Guldo: Aaah! *(Videl charages up her energy and flies towards Guldo in high speed) *Guldo: No, I can't lose! *Videl: Now I have him! *Guldo: Time for my ultimate technique! *(Gudo curls up his hands and screams) *(Videl's body was frozen in mid-air as she is surrounded by a purple cloud-like aura) *Videl: What is this?! I can't move! *Guldo: That's my paralysis spell, you're not going to move at all! *(Guldo laughs while Videl struggles to escape the deadly force that holds her) *Videl: (grunts) No! I must break free! *Guldo: What's the matter, poor baby can't move? *(Guldo laughs) *(Videl grunts) *Guldo: Now then, what should I do with you? *(Guldo flies up to the skies and heads straight to Videl and placing a finger on her cheek) *Guldo: Looks like you need to smile! *(Guldo grabs and pinches Videl's cheeks) *(Guldo laughs as he continues to pinch Videl's cheeks) Category:35Baragon Category:Guldo Category:Videl Category:Fan Fiction